Animals
by KickAssChic15
Summary: Does not follow JK's Version of HP I like it though! to the song Animals by Nickleback! R&R!


I OWN NOTHING! Does not follow J.K's story!

RR

**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the  
track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight**

Harry Potter was speeding. Oh yes he was speeding. His father didn't know that he had taken the car. He would be grounded and he would loose the license he had just got back from his mother and father as soon as he was caught but he simply had to see the woman he was in love with. Ginny Weasly his best mates little sister; but that is certnaly not how Harry saw her.

**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been  
kissing  
Screamin' **

Ginny was right on time, jumping into the car as soon as he sped by. They both were laughing uncontroabley as Harry clung to her body so she wouldn't fall out of the car and then she started to put her hand in his lap whispering.

"Hey babe, missed you"

"You to, sexy" he growled back.

They had both been grounded from the last time they had been caught sneaking out. She squeezed Harry's member harder and he sped faster.

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna  
squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my  
gears

Her mouth wend down as he heard her mumble something; he just laughed and patted her head and went faster wanting to get to the spot. Not before Harry did a graceful fly over a ditch of course.

**By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'**

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

They were both naked in the back seat as Ginny stopped at a very un-weclome time and asked "What was that?"

"The wind" Harry moaned.

"My dad's outside the car!" she shrieked!

As they both scrambled to find the keys that had fallen on the floor while they had toppled into the back seat hoping to drive off befor the four adults they now saw all of them both mothers and both fathers trying to get in. The adults won.

**We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was  
kissing  
Screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in**

They were on the Potter's couch just looking at each other, rolling their eyes. They were SO board. The adults were using words like "Irresponsible" and "We thought we could trust you two again." The two smirked at this they would NEVER be able to be trusted alone with each other. But hey, they were in love.

Six weeks later the adults had agreed to let the two see each other. Superrvised. At a talent show Harry was performing in with his band. Both sets of parents were there as was Harry's godfathers Sirius and Remus.

Harry came out onto the stage and said "this song is for the love of my life; my girlfriend Ginny! It is called Animal."

And then he began to sing.

**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the  
track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been  
kissing  
Screamin'**

CHORUS  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna  
squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my  
gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

CHORUS

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was  
kissing  
Screamin'

CHORUS

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in

The whole crowd cheered EXCPET the parents in question. And Ginny? She was screaming praise loudest of all. As she thought _when we get back to school I am gonna fuck him SO HARD right in the potions dungeons. _


End file.
